Experimento
by evieghrs
Summary: Den su opinión


Disclaimer: Nada es mío… todo es de J.K. Rowling

Harry se despertó aquella mañana con un deseo de que las vacaciones nunca terminaran. Gracias a Dios estaba en su casa, su apreciado hogar.

Malfoy se había convertido en una estatua, de repente la chica vio a Harry con la varita alzada.

- Vaya, tú no serás un amigo le éste – dijo mirando a Malfoy con desprecio y levantando la varita – porque sino será mejor q te eches a correr  
Por la mañana, después de desayunar, Harry, Draco y los de Slitherin fueron a Hosdmade.

Harry y Draco estaban impacientes de ver si funcionaba su broma. Ahora solo tendrían que esperar a que surta efecto.

- Eres insoportable  
- Y tú un fastidio  
- No te aguanto  
- Ni yo tampoco

No se parece mucho a mi? - le pregunto Harry a Hermione Si tiene la misma foto de tus padres que tenes vos. EHHHHHHHHHHHH? Si, tiene un primo que se llama Dusley, un tio Vernon, una tia Petunia, y una casa en Privet Drive. aHhhhhaaaaaahhahhahha, esta chica me va a matar!

Harry y Ginny acababan de llegar. Ron no quería "fastidiarles" la llegada, pero no podía evitarlo, tenían que saberlo.

- Pero. . . - dijo Ginny - Eso no puede ser. . . bueno. . . sí que puede ser, pero. . . ¿Casarse sólo por un bebé?

- ¿Tú no lo harías? - le preguntó Harry. La chica dudó.

Otro día inundó la ciudad con su rutinario despertar, claro que así sería para Hermione Granger, si no fuera ese mismo día (no se sabe a que hora) a la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos -N/A: Sha quisiera sho estar en su sombrero nn xD- en -Hogwarts- -N/A: Por si no lo saben doy el discurso n-n xD: Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería...mmm...creo q' sha se lo sabían n;nU xD-, Ronald Weasley (alto, flaco, ojos azules, cabello pelirrojo y cara pecosa) y de paso también vería a su otro mejor amigo: Harry Potter (cabello negro azabache, un poco bajo para su edad y ojos verdes esmeraldas los cuales se esconden detrás de unas gafas de montura redonda) , ya que este último se encontraba en la casa del primero...

En los contados mail que sostuvo con sus amigos, alcanzo a saber que Hermione estaba pololeando con un tipo que conoció en un balneario donde ella fue a pasar las vacaciones y Ron con su familia andaban en un tour en Europa así que muy poco supo de ellos andaban muy metidos en sus asuntos y prácticamente lo dejaron votado en vacaciones, pero pese a esto eran sus mejores amigos y el los comprendía.

Había alquilado un local muggle, música muggle y tendrían que asistir con ropa muggle. Habrían unas 40 personas más o menos en la fiesta y cierto muchacho de ojos verdes observaba llegar a sus dos amigos. Hermione, vestida con una falda jean y una blusa turquesa sin espalda; junto a Ron que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla claro y un polo azul marino. Harry estaba con pantalones cargo negros y un polo blanco.

Un trueno resonó al mismo tiempo que el inquilino de la habitación más chica del segundo piso del numero 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whining en Surrey, despertaba. Se llevo la mano a la frente, justo en donde tenía la cicatriz, justo en donde el dolor lo corroía.

Al fin el día de Halloween había llegado, no obstante nuestros amigos habían tenido unos cuantos problemas con otros chicos que querían invitarlos al baile... como por ejemplo Cho... que al enterarse que Harry iba con Hermione le hizo la vida imposible a la chica hasta que la profesora McGonagall intervino en todo eso quitándole a Ravenclaw 100 puntos por agresión a un compañero.

Estas eran las principales preguntas que hacían todos los estudiantes, Patrice no era capaz de responder ninguna de ellas, se sentía asfixiada, ella prefería mil veces pasar desapercibida a que todo el colegio estuviese encima de ella haciéndole preguntas, la directora Mcgonagall que acababa de entrar en el gran salón vio la difícil situación en la que estaba Patrice y habló a todos los alumnos

Tomó aire mientras que veía el casi increíble aterrizaje. Se sobresaltó un poco al ver su sonrisa loca... ¿Por qué rayos se había obsesionado tanto con una moto?

Remus recordaba la química inmediata de su amigo Sirius al ver la motocicleta en la tienda.

Todo comenzó, porque su otro amigo, James Potter, quería comprarse un carro por sugerencia de Lily (Ya sabemos quien manda... ¡Mujeres al poder!), yendo fueron a varios modelos y exposiciones. Dieron vueltas por aquí y por allá. Hasta que llegaron a uno en particular, en el que también exponían motocicletas, de todo tipo de modelos.

...Allí fue cuando todo ocurrió...

Tienes mucho que aprender  
Pero no lo puedes hacer  
Sin una casa a la cual pertenecer

Asi que ponme en tu cabeza  
Hazlo ahora sin dudar  
Sin pizca de temor  
Yo te diré donde debes estar 

"Este año me vengaré, asquerosa sangre sucia"  
Tiré el papel a la papelera y mi mente empezó a buscar sospechosos hasta que un chico de pelo platinado se fijó en mi mente. Había visto aquella lechuza en Hogwarts...

Xxxxts. No armes jaleo. Lo siento. Soy Kit.- dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.  
¿Quién?  
Christopher, estoy buscando mi cama, y cuando te he visto dormir... bueno... solo quería mirarte de cerca la cicatriz. Sé que no es de buena educación y eso... pero... Bueno, buenas noches.

Nadie le hizo caso a ella, y empezaron a hablar de la escoba. Ron le preguntaba a Wood que se sentía estar sentado en "La Escoba". Wood decía que se sentía el mago mas afortunado del mundo. Hermione no podía creer las estupideces que estaban hablando, y se fue a la biblioteca a estudiar y pensar en otras cosas.

En el mapa del merodeador aparecían dos motas de tintas con los nombres "R. Weasley" y "L. Lovegood", las dos chicas se acercaron a mirar que era lo que sus dos amigos hacían por allí a esas horas de la noche y los dos solos.  
Luna y Ron estaban en la orilla del lago muy cerca de unos matorrales, parecía que acababan de llegar, Hermione y Ginny se escondieron tras los matorrales y se pusieron a espiar.

Harry se sorprendió, haciendo que la quijada se le viniera abajo, pero, luego sonrió muy divertido. ¿Una broma a Malfoy? Eso quiere decir, que sería a padre e hijo.  
-¡Que bien!- Se emocionó- Ehrm... Y... ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?  
Los gemelos suspiraron, y Ron sonrió un poco de medio lado.  
-Te explicaremos, Corni- Fred se sentó a su lado- Es muy sencillo...

"El hubiera solo existe en las bolas de cristal"

Usted es Albus Dumbledore ¿cierto? – Dumbledore asintió – ya me parecia a mi...pues veran, como ya les dije soy la guardiana del mundo de los dioses, para que este mundo continue en paz y armonia son necesarios los elegidos, les explico: aquellos mortales que continúen con el corazón puro tras abandonar la inocencia de la niñez se considera un elegido. Estos seres son muy raros y escasos, puesto que los mortales, cuando crecen, van corrompiéndose, unos más y otros menos, pero casi todos al fin y al cabo.

La claridad inundaba las habitaciones del número quince de Wisteria Walk, creando el clima ideal para que Harry Potter pudiera avanzar en sus deberes de pociones, aunque no lo hacía.

-Bueno chicos nos vamos, gracias Albus por la corta estancia aquí-dijo Albert.  
-Cuando quieran regresar, serán bienvenidos-dijo Dumbledore.  
Así, los Granger y los Malfoy desaparecieron en el tren de Hogwarts, el cual los llevaría al mundo muggle para cerrar el ciclo de vida de Narcisa y Kath como familia Malfoy, ahora sólo quedarían dos de los Malfoy, Lucius y Draco.

James no podía decir anda, toda palabra se congelaba en su boca...ya ni siquiera se le podia llamar vida a la de su hijo...apretaba los puños...y los mas extraño, no sabia la razon de pro que lo hacia...si todavia no lo conocía...!Arg! Que confusión sentia...  
Lily, en cambio, tenia las manos en la boca, y algunas lagrimas recorrían su mejilla...de pronto, habia tomado la mano de James y Sirius le habia puesto la mano en el hombro al ver el estado en el que se encontraba

Sus ojos seguían clavados en el calendario mágico, pero ahora estaban ocultos tras un velo de incredulidad, perdidos en ninguna parte. Tan perdidos como ella misma. Perdida en el tiempo. Expulsada lejos de todo lo que conocía y apreciaba... Era demasiado horrible para asimilarlo.

Tenía siempre esos mismos sueños, o acaso pesadillas, plagados de búhos y lechuzas. Muchas alas y chillidos por todo alrededor, en que sus alas lo pasaban a llevar, golpeándolo, y lo hacían sentir claustrofóbico y asfixiado. Como estar encerrado en un cubículo lleno de alas y reflejos, reflejos y alas, alas y reflejos, y plumas. Cientos de plumas. Plumas cafés, negras, moteadas, veteadas, grises, blancas y azulosas obstruyendo todo el aire, toda visión posible.

Hermione mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto se puso a pensar y tomo una decisión: tendría que alejarse de ahí de inmediato lo ultimo que quería era dañar a Victor, así que mañana se marcharía de Bulgaria y esperaba que sus padres la comprendieran y que Víctor la perdonara.

Unos pétalos blancos levitaban grácilmente por entre aquella habitación, fluyendo, ondeando, cayendo en aquella cama de igual color. Blanco, como las cortinas que se mecían misteriosamente; blanco, como la paz de aquel cuarto; blanco, como el vestido de aquella mujer que era la que, en realidad, mecía aquellas cortinas.

Ginny: BRAD PITT, DONDE.DONDE ESTA DENME EL POSTER DENMELO!

-Bien, bien, bien, llegan tarde de nuevo señores- los recibió la profesora McGonagall (n/a: claro que unos años más joven y sin tantas canas) -Ah...eh...nosotros...bueno...es qué...- todos trataban de dar una explicación lógica pero nada salió de sus bocas, excepto un montón de borucas de niños pequeños que no saben hablar (n/a: gracias por la inspiración peque hermano :p)

-Minerva, creo que considerando el nivel de amistad de estos tres, Ron y Hermione deberían quedarse-sugirió el profesor Lupin.  
-Si tu lo crees conveniente Remus, que sea así-contestó la profesora McGonagall.  
Unos minutos después todos se habían retirado pero todavía se podían oír los murmullos en la planta superior de la casa de Griffyndor. El profesor Lupin hizo aparecer seis tazas de café y unas galletas.  
-Bueno, creo que ya es hora que les contemos lo que sucedió¿verdad?-

Harry hizo el contrahechizo para la petrificación y luego se acercó, rápidamente a Draco. Este tenía una mano en la cabeza y se quejaba de dolor. Harry levantó la vista y miró hacia la ventana. Estaba rota y manchada con sangre.

-Necesito que vaya a una isla del pacífico sur, para investigar los extraños sucesos que están teniendo lugar allí. El equipo será liderado por la profesora Koreander. Sólo constará de tres o cuatro personas.  
Snape suspiró, aliviado. Harry, en el piso de arriba, aunque no perdía detalle de la conversación, se dio cuenta de lo bien que olían las sábanas a Severus.

Johann estaba tirada boca arriba en su cama pensando. Luego de un extenso rato de silencio se levantó y abrió una cajita de madera que tenía en su escritorio. De adentro extrajo el Gnivil que Harry le había regresado al finalizar las clases de ese año.

Al cabo de unos minutos Godric y Helga salieron riendo, ahora ya limpios, pero al ver que solo estaba allí Rowena se callaron.- ¿Donde esta Saly?- Preguntaron a la vez ante la mirada de desconcierto de Rowena.  
-Se ha marchado el solo, a ver a la maestra Clariobscurus.- Dijo entre dientes.- Decía que no quería ver como hacíamos el ridículo delante de ella...

Hermione no podía creer que hubiese estado tan tranquila durmiendo franqueada por las dos Slytherin. Eso a ellas podria parecerles muy normal pero ella aun no alcanzaba a comprender esta cercanía con las chicas.  
Hermione nunca había tenido una relación estrecha con las Gryffindor con las que compartía habitación. Lavander y Parvati parecían mas interesadas en conseguir citas que en estudiar magia. Nunca creyó tener nada en común con ellas.¿Qué tenían de diferente las dos Slytherin para considerarlas sus amigas?.

- Sí. Todo.  
Ahora era ella quien miraba a su novio algo extrañada. ¿Qué quería decir?  
Todo aquello del... era una tragedia... ni su mejor amiga muggle sabía de la relación... y Severus, tan calmado...

- Buenos días radioescuchas de "Los Cuarenta Magistrales", hoy parece ser un día caluroso y perfecto para salir a divertirse pero no se engañen: a las seis menos cinco empezara a llover y no acabara hasta dentro de dos días. Ja ja, a los muggles no les agradara, seguramente en estos momentos ya están haciendo maletas para ir a sus alberquitas... ni que no conocieran el clima de Londres. Bueno para comenzar les tengo el éxito mas nuevo de Las Brujas de... -

Tu siempre te has considerado una criatura de las sombras.  
Temor al día, al calor y a todo aquello que se refleja en el.  
Amistad, simpatía, regocijo, afecto...  
Amor.

Era una noche calurosa, en el pequeño Hangleton, la mayoría de las personas estaban dormidas exceptuando a tres personas en la Mansión Riddley.  
Las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban siendo observadas por dos sujetos, uno de ellos, alto, con cara aplastada y unos ojos rojos con forma de serpiente, y la otra una mujer demacrada.

-Vaya, no creí haber cambiado tanto en estos dos meses. Ha este paso tendré que ponerme una pegatina con mi nombre.- dijo divertido Harry.  
Hermione lo miro extrañada. La verdad es que le resultaba familiar, pero no sabia de que. Entonces se fijo en sus ojos, esos ojos.  
-Harry!- dijo dudando

Harry creyó ver en su rostro arrugado una expresión de comprensión. ¿Qué sabía ella de sus actividades extraescolares? Y menos de la reunión mantenida con Kurinov en la comida. Pero tan pronto como le dio esa impresión se convenció de que lo único que hacía era castigarle por haber faltado el día anterior y por haber sido el último en llegar a la clase.

- "Gracias a Merlín que las piernas te fallaron ahora y no cuando estabas ahí adentro, con él… ¡Hubiese sido desastroso terminar en sus brazos, confesándole tu amor! Mmmm… Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no hubiese estado tan mal… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!..." ¡Basta, Nindë! Pareces una adolescente irresponsable

Draco Malfoy odiaba apasionada y totalmente a Harry Potter.  
¿Draco me estas oyendo?  
Había muchas razones para hacerlas, y de hecho, muy pocas tenían que ver con Hogwarts. Por ejemplo esta el hecho de que Harry Potter, su ex, no solo se haya contentando con lograr ser declarado legalmente muerto, sino que también lo haya obligado, aun desde el mas allá a pasar una mañana completa con Granger y buena parte de los Weasleys.

Lucius estaba sentado en su despacho. Llevaba ahí todo el día. Y no pensaba salir hasta que Draco se fuese a dormir.  
Estaba harto ya: "¿Padre, por qué es azul el cielo?", "¿Padre, que es un muggle?", "¿Padre, qué haces en el trabajo?"

Una noche más… intenté librarte de su recuerdo y marcarte para siempre con mi esencia… pero sé que, como todas las noches pasadas, simplemente no logro sacarlo de tu mente…

La pobre niña rica, preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello castaño claro que ondea al viento cual gaviota en un tibio amanecer (NdM/ ¬¬Uu Sin comentarios), generosas medidas, dulce sonrisa, inteligencia sobrenatural (NdM/ELLA es sobrenatural...) y con poderes que podían destruir al mundo con sólo un parpadeo.

- ¿Nunca se ha preguntado porqué llevo siempre el pelo tan recogido? Y añadiendo los hechos a las palabras, deshizo su apretado moño, y una larga melena castaña y enmarañada cayó con suavidad sobre sus hombros.

Una chica de oscuros cabellos entró y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Hermione.  
¡Que sean dos vasos de Chocolate, y el mío con nata!- gritó Cat de pronto  
Ya va, tened paciencia!- respondió la voz de Harry desde la cocina

Draco se dedicó a observar si algo había sido movido de sitio y se preguntó cómo había sido él capaz de armar todo aquello que sucedió, y de pronto, de la nada, una punzada de pánico le perforó el estómago. ¿Qué le estaría haciendo Voldemort a su madre? Sabía que ella era buena en oclumancia, pero no sabía si eso bastaría. El había aprendido rápido de ella y de Bella, eso le había servido para ocultarle sus dudas y temores a "él".

Al cabo de un rato los dos jóvenes bajaban por las escaleras desde el cuarto de chicos, una espesa cabellera se dio la vuelta para mostrar el rostro de la mejor amiga de ambos muchachos, Hermione no parecía muy contenta y por el seño fruncido se notaba que pronto les reprocharía algo.

El día anterior a esas horas había estado planeando la forma de impedir aquella boda, había ideado llevársela a la fuerza, sin importarle el escándalo, sin importarle que ella quisiera casarse con Justin, sin importarle nada de que lo pudiera pasar después, había estado dispuesto a todo con tal de no perderla.

Malfoy se convierte en repentinamente la estatua, las sierras Harry de la muchacha con el varita que se levanta. - es, usted no puede ser el amigo él éste - ella a los relojes dichos Malfoy la correa y levanta varita - porque solamente es usted miente abajo funciona la mañana q absolutamente bueno, comerá más adelante el desayuno, Harry, Draco y este Slitherin va Hosdmade.Harry y Draco es impacientemente miradas si su operación de la broma. Ahora solamente deben esperar los longs la función a ése él. ¿- su unbearable - y usted se molestan - no sostengo a usted - I que no parece ni muy que mira mí? - solicito Harry a su Hermione si los tenes le tienen la misma fotografía de los padres de los vos. ¡cEhhhhhhhhhhhh! Si, tiene dice Dusley, tio Vernon, un tia¡con una casa en aHhhhhaaaaaahhahhahha del encanto de Privet¡Los primos uno estos las muchachas van a mí matanza! Harry y Ginny termina llega. El licor del cordero no ha pensado que "permita" llegar vexedly a él, pero no ha podido evitarlo, necesidad lo sabe. - pero. - Ginny piensa que no es posible es. Bueno. Eso está posiblemente es, pero. ¿La unión actúa solamente según bebida ' - usted no la había hecho? - petición de Harry a él. Esta muchacha duda. Otros días inundan esta ciudad despierta con su routinist, están claros que es así es Hermione Granger, si no es exterior el día similar (no entiende esa hora) de su casa absolutamente buena del amigo uno - N/A: Shah desea sho está en su xD- del nn del sombrero - Hogwarts- - N/A: Si no me entienden su dé hablan el xD del n-n: Hogwarts, la magia de la escuela y brujería... mmm... Creo q ' Shah sé n; el xD del nU a ella -, color azul Ronald Weasley (es alto, flaco, el ojo, el pelirrojo del pelo y la cara del pecosa) y camina también lo considera el otro amigo absolutamente bueno: Harry potter (negro pelo jet avión, uno bajar para su edad y ocultar círculo montaje después taza) verde ojo esmeralda, porque este final uno ser en casa primero... en mantenimiento correo que contar con su amigo, yo llegar conocimiento Hermione AM pololeando con saber donde él entrar en baño pasar vacación y cordero licor caminata con suyo familia en viaje en él saber caminar poner y ser extremo dejar en su sujeto europeo que extremo uno él real voto en vacación, pero inesperado manejar éste ser su absolutamente bueno amigo y su included/understood. Él se alquila para presuponer el muggle, muggle de la música y debe atender y muggle superior y más bajo de la ropa. Tiene es el individuo 40 más o menos observa en la celebración verde del ojo y uno un muchacho llega los amigos de Yu TA dos. Hermione, la ropa no tiene en mezclilla de la falda y la ropa superior sin forro de la guarnición femenina del turquesa detrás; En pone encendido mezclilla y el poste oculta el lado claro verde de los pantalones el licor del cordero. Harry es y la posición negra de los pantalones y un poste blanco. El acorde comprensivo thunderous alquila a persona en el cuarto más pequeño del segundo edificio la impulsión romana de Privet del número 14, una queja en Surrey, en el mismo tiempo que se despierta. Adopto la mano a la frente, la coloco tengo cicatriz, dolor corroo su lugar. Llega a este día Halloween de la meta, aunque nuestro amigo los tiene los gustos el invitar de ellos varias preguntas a la danza... probablemente por ejemplo Cho... de los otros muchachos cuando descubra que emparejado además de ese Harry lo hace no es posible vivir está poseyendo eso a él a Hermione de esta muchacha hasta que profesor MC$gonagall participa limpio a Ravenclaw 100 a él por la agresión al compañero. Éstas eran pregunta principal lo hacen todos los estudiantes, Patrice no había podido responder ellos, el fieltro no había sofocado, ella tuvo gusto de mil ocurrir del tiempo no es atención pagada posee en que es esta escuela allí hace en ella la pregunta a él, terminado incorpora la situación difícil de las grandes sierras del pasillo que éste es Patrice y ella pero ella mira el aterrizaje casi increíble con todo el discurso Mcgonagall del aire del director Tom. de los estudiantes.. ¿Qué rayo uno cuando ve para asustarlos que es la sonrisa loca... para extremadamente ocupa con una el moto de los pensamientos? Remus recuerda química directamente él el amigo de Sirius cuando ve la motocicleta en tienda. Todo comienza, debido a sus otros amigos, a potter de James, un automóvil deseó comprar (por la sugerencia del lirio conocemos ya a la mujer de la orden... a la fuerza), fue a ellos va varios modelos y la exposición. Dan por.aqu de vuelta... y.por.all... Llegan hasta ellos idénticamente en el individuo, y exponen la motocicleta, todos los modelos de los tipos... ella está allí los trabajos pues todo el ocurrio ' usted tiene la sociedad académica pero usted no es posible hacerla no tiene frente del ponme del pertenecerAsi el tuyo Hazlo a no dudar no tiene el miedo para escogerme la casa en donde usted cuál ahora pensará a usted debe ser de "necesidades este año I de tomar la venganza I, sangre sucia de la rebelión" que lanzaré este Zhang Zhi y mis cerebros comienzan a esta cesta inútil del wastepaper a buscar al sospechoso hasta el pelo del platinado el muchacho de la atención que dará a mis cerebros. Lechuza ve eso... Xxxxts en Hogwarts. Usted no arma el commotion. Lo siento. Soy el kit - dijo que las tentativas tranquilize lo. ¿Quién? Christopher, estoy buscando mi cama, y cuando I le ve para dormir... bueno... solamente desea el encierro de la cicatriz del mirarte. Sé que no es la buena educación y... pero... es bueno, es último muy bueno. Nadie carga la caja a él a ella, con comienzo para hablar la escoba. El cordero que la petición del licor a él se siente se sienta en madera "de la escoba". De madera dicha toca afortunadamente el profesor de la técnica pero el fieltro del mundo. Hermione no ha podido creer el discurso la estupidez, y fue a los estudios de esta biblioteca y considera a la otra persona de su merodeador de cosas.En que el mapa aparecía la tinta dos puntos y el nombre "R. Weasley" y "L.s Lovegood", qué hizo a dos muchachas se acerca al reloj es sus dos amigos hace tales a estos y a la noche de dos. La luna y el cordero que el licor es terminante junto friega en la frontera del lago, se parece ellos termina llega, Hermione y Ginny oculta después de fregar y se ponen al espía. Es Harry sorprendido, que hace una quijada más baja abajo venir él, pero, sonríe muy rápidamente extremadamente las risas. ¿Una broma a Malfoy? Ese método, entonces él vivirá con el hijo. que es muy bueno - soy ' que entra en contacto con; ¿- Ehrm... y... cuál es qué debe hacer? Hermane sighed, y el lado de las sonrisas del licor del cordero el promedio pequeño. ¿- explicaremos a usted, Corni- Fred nos sentaremos a su lado extremadamente simple... "él tenemos la única existencia en bola que" Usted cristal es Albus uno un Dumbledore? - Dumbledore conviene - mi parecia a usted y o I a ellos dijo que soy el veran de la reunión del dios mi...pues, el guarda del mundo, por lo tanto este mundo continúa con seguridad y el armonia es opción esencial éstos, yo explica a ellos: La continuación y el corazón puro se irán detrás de la niñez que más adelante inocente estos mortals considera una opción una. ¿Estas supervivencias son extremadamente raras y poco, debido a mortals, cuando crecen, el signo de más putrefacto, y la gente, pero posee casi a esta meta y cabo.La inunda claramente este digital la sala 15 que caminan los wisterias chinos, la creación? por lo tanto avance de la capacidad de la cerámica de Harry en su responsabilidad malvada de la medicina del alcohol, aunque él no la había hecho. - el buen muchacho que salimos de la manera, Albus agradece estancias aquí dice brevemente a Albert. - cuando desean volver, son la opinión agradable Dumbledore. Así, Granger y Malfoy desaparece en el tren Hogwarts, adopta Narcisa acabado y la vida del producto de Kath al muggle del mundo a ellos los parecer la familia de Malfoy, ahora se dejan solamente detrás de dos Malfoy, Lucius y Draco. ¡James no ha podido pensar la caminata, todas las palabras lo congela el nombre del podia vivo en su falta de uniformidad de la boca...ya a ese su puño...y del hijo...apretaba pero es extraño, la razón del nonwise aprueba que no ha entendido hacia... todavia de.si...¡Arg! Que el lirio caótico del sentia..., sin embargo, la solitaria abre la boca en esto, y algo rasga muy rápidamente la cruz su mejilla...de, habia adopte la mano que él el habia puso la mano de James y de Sirius en el hombro cuando las miradas esto son su condición del ojo luego pero clavos rápidos en este calendario mágico, pero ahora se ocultan después del velo del incredulity, pierden?. Pierde igualmente los parecer su ella misma. Pérdida en tiempo. Expele a todos el lugar muy lejano qué sabe es demasiado temeroso lo asimila con el aprecio... él. ¿Éste es siempre éstos es semejantemente soñoliento, quizás o la pesadilla, rompecabezas? el halcón y los lechuzas. Muchas alas y sollozan el sonido por todos en vecino, sus tomas a través de él, huelgas del ala él, con marcas que se siente sofoca suma de claustrof. the.bico. Se traba probablemente completamente en ala de cub. the.culo y la reflexión, la reflexión y el ala, el ala y la reflexión, con la pluma. Ciento anterior. El café de la escritura, el negro, tiene el punto, granuloso, el gris, el obstáculo azul blanco y azul todo el aire, todas las visiones posibles. Hermione cuando camina pone hasta que su sitio piensa decide con la capacidad: Debe mover hacia fuera I su inmediatamente allí él debe dañar totalmente al vencedor, después saldrá mañana de Bulgaria y las esperanzas que los padres la entenderán y V..ctor pardoned la. Interior levitaban del pétalo blanco exquisitely que sitio, móvil, ondas, caídas en color igual ese Zhang Chuang. La meta, miradas tiene gusto mysteriously de la cortina que oscila; La meta, parecer el lantano Paz que cuartean; El apuntar, probablemente es decir, en la frontera de la materia, oscila estas cortinas las ropas formales de esa mujer. Ginny¡cAlfilerillo PITT, DONDE.DONDE este playbill DENMELO de DENME! - también, o, o, después de que lleguen los caballeros otra vez profesor MC$gonagall que acepte (n/a¿Elimina varios años es la hora absolutamente joven y muchos pesimista...eh... buen...es del amperio de los pelos) -.nosotros que ' - todos los intentos para dar una lógica explican pero? estancias detrás de su boca, a menos que las pilas no entiendan los borucas del niño del discurso (n/a¿Agradezca el pecado del hermano inspiration:p) - Minerva, creo que considera su sugerencia del quedarse del profesor? haba la amistad estos tres, nivel de Ron y de Hermione. - si su usted crea Remus conveniente, ése es es así profesor contestado MC$gonagall. Minute todos más adelante se retirará pero los murmurs pueden inmóvil oír adentro en la planta del superior de la casa de Griffyndor. Profesor Lupin aparece seis tazas del café y la torta. ¿- bueno, creo cuál era ya nosotros le dice que ocurra la hora, correcto? - el contrahechizo de las marcas de Harry es petrifaction y él se acerca muy rápidamente, rápidamente a Draco. Esto tiene una mano y usted se queja el dolor adentro. Harry levanta Vista y los relojes hacia esta ventana. Él es es quebrado y borrones de transferencia con la sangre. - la necesito voy a la isla del mundo occidental de la universidad meridional, la detección ocurro allí acontecimiento extraño. Esta clase de equipo conducirá por profesor Koreander. Incluirá solamente a tres o cuatro personas. Snape sighed, relaja. Harry, en piso arriba, aunque no ha perdido la conversación el detalle, realiza la hoja que los buenos olores a Severus. Johann está sobre la boca que los tiros en su cama son pensamiento. En cortocircuito extenso cuando la una caja pequeña de madera silenciosa se levanta y se abre tiene más adelante en su escritorio de la escritura. ¿Dentro de él retira Harry que él dibuja detrás? concluye Gnivil de ese grupo del año. Permanecerán más adelante detrás en Godric minucioso y la sonrisa de Helga, estaba ya limpia ahora, pero cuando hay la sierra solamente esto Rowena ellos es cerrado - allí este Saly - ellos pide simultáneamente antes de que el vistazo de la diferencia de Rowena. - solamente usted deja, mira Mr./Mrs. Clariobscurus. - piensa entre el diente. - piensa que no tiene deseó mirar porque la hacemos el frente ridículo de la situación... Hermione no ha podido pensar es que duerme tranquilamente Slytherin por dos cruces. Después se parece a su podria extremadamente normal pero es ella no tiene incluso include/understand llegado esta proximidad y la muchacha a él. Hermione nunca tiene con él comparte el cuarto Gryffindor uno acerca a las relaciones. Lavander y Parvati se parece pero obtiene está interesado en la cita de la magia del estudio. ¿Nunca cree tiene? y está igual él. Qué tiene diferente dos Slytherin lo piensa su el amigo. - sí. Todos. Ahora ella es ella mira fianc. de Yu TA. que algo está sorprendido. ¿Qué significa? Toda... es tragedia... su amigo absolutamente bueno que el muggle sabe la relación... y Severus, es tan tranquilo... - los buenos "40" monitorings de radio parciales expertos de la mañana, se parece hoy es un día caliente y el consummation deja causas a la risa pero no se engañan: 65 comienzos a la lluvia y a ella no han terminado hasta dentro de dos días. El ja de Ja, no ha tenido gusto a los muggles a ellos, en aquella 'epoca afirmó ya a ejecutor que la maleta fue a sus alberquitas... eso no ha entendido el clima Londres. Buen comienzo que tiene éxito nuevamente a ellos pero a la bruja... - su usted siempre considera el lugar fresco la biología. Asustado al día, qué caliente todo él se refleja. Amistad, afecto, rejoicing, amor del afecto... Es una noche del calor, en Hangleton pequeño, de la mayoría que la gente es sueños excepto a tres personas en la mansión de Riddley. ¿Flamea la chimenea crepitaban por dos temas, es observado su adentro el medio, arriba, con la cara y el ojo rojo y la serpiente que las prensas, con un otro seco? formas de las mujeres. - es, yo no ha creído extremadamente cambios en estos dos meses. Hará que necesidad ponga a carnicero a mí y a mi paso del este conocido de la parte - revela Harry ridículo. El reloj de Hermione i es extraño. La verdad es ésta es sabe la ensambladura a él, solamente nonwise. Entonces arreglos en su ojo, estos ojos. ¿- Harry - él dijo que los sospechosos Harry deben mirar en él? expresión el entender de la cara. ¿Qué sabe su su actividad extrascholastic? E insignificante este mantenimiento y Kurinov de la conferencia en alimento. Pero cuando da la impresión que él convence es la castiga necesita el otro día y es el último uno es materia de Yu que llega Lei solamente. ¡- "porque la pierna ahora no a través a usted y al bosque silencioso no es trabajos pues usted hay adentro, es la derrota desastrosa lo termina con el suyo... en su brazo, confiesa a su su amor! Mmmm... aunque lo piensa es muy bueno, eso no es muy malo... ¿Ja, ja, ja, ja... "es bastante, Nind? Usted se parece adolescencia Malfoy del irresponsableDraco afectuosamente y odia totalmente el potter de Harry. ¿Draco este oyendo a mí? Tiene muchas razones es ellas, y en la frontera de la materia, la necesidad de la minoría hace extremadamente con Hogwarts. Por ejemplo este potter de Harry del hecho, delante de él -, nonsingle usted está siendo satisfecho e intento para declarar legítimo dados, pero y fuerzas él, en de pasos una totalmente mañana además de y Granger y pieza de Weasleys la buena. Lucius se sienta en su oficina. Éste es todos los días allí. Y no ha pensado se va sale de la manera hasta que duerme Draco. Estaba extremadamente ya: las "vidas, porqué es el cielo azul del color", el "padre, muggle está", el "padre, qué usted hace en trabajo?" La noche del na... de i su librarte de la memoria y del marcarte que procura está siempre con la esencia de la mina... solamente I sabe, parecido todo el ayer por la noche, el beneficio no la canceló simplemente el tuyo los cerebros... esta mujer lamentable joven rica, la esmeralda verde preciosa del ojo, él agitó el viento que el pelo marrón claro es similar al gull está calentando el amanecer (NdM ? comentario de Uu), medida abundante, sonrisa del caramelo, inteligencia supernatural (NdM/ELLA supernatural...) Y con la lata destruya a este mundo cerca guiña la fuerza del ojo. - nunca está porqu. solicitado. ¿I para adoptar las acopios del pelo tan siempre¿Y el hecho del aumento viene la palabra, él desata su MES apretado? o, y un marrón y melena largos que está implicado adentro se cae con la suavidad en su hombro. La muchacha oscura del pelo entra y la despiden en el lado Hermione de la silla del resto del brazo. Son cristal de dos chocolates, con mí y crema - el gato gritó va ya repentinamente, usted tenía la paciencia - responde el sonido de Harry dedica la observación de la cocina de Draco si algo mueve el soporte y desea saber él era él puede armar todo el qué ocurre, y repentinamente, cualquier cosa, estómago de la perforación del jab del pánico a él. ¿Qué hace su Voldemort a su madre? Sabe que es es bueno debido a oclumancia, pero no ha entendido si ése es bastante. Y es hermoso, ese las aplicaciones adentro de ocultar y asustado él "rápido aprende su suma a él a su duda la suya". ¿Más adelante tan pronto como satisfaga a hijo en la gente joven más bajo por la escalera del muchacho cuarto, un pelo grueso tendrán la vuelta demuestran a dos muchachos la cara de los mejores amigos, Hermione no se habrán parecido satisfacen extremadamente con por el SE? o no lo ha recolectado presta la atención que culpa muy rápidamente algo a ellas. El día planeó previamente esta forma a esta hora que previene esa boda, ideada adoptado le a la fuerza, no se había referido a esto entonces el escándalo a él, el tiempo crítico deseó casar y Justin el suyo ella, relacionado no tuvo que el suyo después cuál poder con él, tenía necesidad toda con no así que piérdalo


End file.
